The present invention relates generally to bicycles and, more particularly, to bicycle frame structures having an integrally formed passage constructed to sleekly and conveniently accommodate a fastener useable for securing supplemental structures, such as brake or shift control cables, or other bicycle accessories or mounting bosses to the underlying frame of the bicycle assembly.
During cycling, the cyclist interacts with a number of control systems, such as brake and shift systems that effect operation of the bicycle. As is commonly understood, both such systems commonly include an operator, such as brake or shift lever, that is commonly situated proximate the grip areas of a handlebar. Rider interaction with the respective lever facilitates movement of structures of the bicycle, such as a brake device or chain derailleur. Commonly, an elongate member, such as a cable or fluid connector, extends between the operator and the system whose operation is controlled by the lever.
With respect to the braking systems, rider manipulation of a respective brake lever causes manipulation of the elongate member which in turn causes actuation of a brake system. Understandably, bicycles can be provided with only front brake systems, only rear brake systems, or both front and rear brake systems. Such brake systems are commonly provided as rim brake systems whereby brake pads interact with a rim of a corresponding wheel or as disk brake systems wherein brake pads interact with a brake disk that is positioned nearer the hub of a respective wheel than the rim of the corresponding wheel. Regardless of the specific configuration of the brake system or the number of braking systems a bicycle is provided with, the elongate member communicates the rider's instructions from the brake lever to a corresponding brake system to slow the bicycle.
Like brake systems, many bicycles are provided with multi-geared drive train systems. Such systems commonly include a cassette or gear set that is attached to a rear wheel of the bicycle and a crankset that is attached to the pedals of the bicycle. In many high performance bicycles, each of the crankset and the gear set include multiple gears of varied diameters. A flexible drive member, such as a chain or a belt, operationally engages each of the gear set and the crankset and communicates the rider pedal force from the crankset to the wheel gear set. A derailleur is positioned proximate each of the multi-geared crankset and gear set to effectuate shifting of the belt or chain between the various gears of the respective set. As is commonly understood, riders frequently shift the chain between the various gears to maintain a desired cadence associated with a given ride environment. Said in another way, riders can shift the belt or chain from operative interaction with the various gears of the cassette or gear set and/or the crankset to maintain a desired torque associated with desired operation of the pedals.
Like brake systems, gear train shift controls commonly include a handle or shift lever that is also positioned proximate the handlebars, the respective derailleur, and an elongate member or shift cable that extends between the respective shift lever and the corresponding derailleur. Operation of a respective shift lever laterally translates a corresponding derailleur which in turn biases the flexible drive member, be it a chain or a belt, into engagement with an adjacent gear associated with the respective gear set or crankset. The elongate operator extends between the shift lever and a respective front or rear derailleur and communicates the rider's shift instructions to the respective gear set or crankset of gears.
Commonly, a single lever assembly can be provided which has multiple operational directions so that both braking and shifting can be effectuated with a single lever assembly. Regardless of the specific construction of the given lever system and the operation of the corresponding derailleur or brake system, an elongate member, commonly in the form of a sheathed cable and less frequently in the form of a hydraulic control cable or an electrical cable, extends between the respective lever assembly and the corresponding operational system. These elongate members must be secured to the underlying bicycle in a manner such that operation of a given lever assembly yields repeatable operation of the underlying brake and/or derailleur systems. Commonly, the lever end and a system end of the elongate member must be secured to the underlying bicycle so that a cable is freely translatable without interference from either the sheath of the cable or the mounting assembly. Likewise, the elongate members must also be periodically secured to the underlying bicycle frame or adjacent structure to prevent undesired snagging and/or movement of the underlying cable.
Many bicycle frames having external cable operating systems include integral cable mounts that are formed or secured to the bicycle frame at locations near the terminal ends of the respective operational ends of the cable and intermediate locations along extended lengths of the control cable. Such systems commonly require elongate members that are specifically or uniquely configured for interaction with a given bicycle configuration. Such a requirement unnecessarily increases the expense and expertise associated with both installing and replacing the elongate member associated with such control systems. Such systems are also susceptible to the drawbacks associated with a gap or space between the elongate member and the underlying bicycle frame as the mounting arrangements commonly create such a gap at least the distal sheathed ends of the elongate member as well as at discrete locations along the longitudinal length of the elongate member. Such spacing increases the footprint of the cross section associated with the elongated frame member and its associated signal conductors and can result in unintended interaction with the elongate control signal conductor.
Others, having recognized one or more of the shortcomings associated with such external mounting of the elongate control members, have turned to mounting arrangements wherein the elongate control members pass mostly, or at least partly, through the interior passages defined by the frame assembly of the bicycle. Although such systems provide substantial protection to the integrity of the elongate control member, such systems also present a number of drawbacks related to the construction of the underlying bicycle. Although the internal passages are generally free of obstructing structures, forming the openings and corresponding grommets associated with maintaining a sealed bicycle frame tends to complicate the overall construction and/or assembly of the underlying bicycle. Particularly problematic for such configurations are the pivotable or rotatable joints of the bicycle assembly, such as the steerer assembly, as well as the more congested areas of the bicycle structure, such as the bottom bracket assembly. Furthermore, some internal routing systems require disassembly of ancillary systems, such as the steerer assembly, the fork assembly, or the crankset assembly if service of the elongate control member is required. The various supplemental parts, tortuous routing, and commonly required sequential manipulation of ancillary systems can unduly complicate the manufacture, assembly, and serviceability of such internal cable routing methodologies.
Regardless of the interior or exterior routing of the elongate control members, formation of the mount supports associated with both such systems must be considered during the design and construction of the underlying bicycle frame and/or rigid frame members such as the top tube, the head tube, the down tube, the seat tube, the chain stays, the seat stays, and the fork legs. Supplemental manufacturing processes such as the welding or bonding of mount supports to the rigid members or the formation of supplemental openings or passages alters the structural performance of the respective frame member. Commonly, reinforcement is provided at the location of such mounts and/or the walls of the respective structural member are thicker than the nominal thickness of the elongated frame members. Such considerations complicate both the design and the construction of the rigid frame members of the bicycle assembly.
The various considerations discussed above with respect to the secure and compact association of the elongate control members relative to the bicycle frame members are equally applicable to the association of supplemental bicycle systems. Such systems can include bicycle performance monitoring systems, mounting of supplemental bicycle accessories, such as water bottles or water bottle mounts and cages, as well as other ancillary bicycling accessories. However, such systems are commonly secured to the bicycle frame in manners extraneous to the frame members and/or simply secured to the frame members with various adjustable and/or preformed clamping and/or mounting arrangements. Such methodologies can detrimentally impact the aerodynamic performance of the underlying bicycle and, in extreme cases, can mar or otherwise damage the finish of the frame member associated with such mounting arrangements.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a system and method of providing a bicycle frame or structure frame member of the bicycle that includes an integral mount for securing such components to the bicycle and which do so in a manner that does not appreciably complicate the design and/or manufacture of the frame member. It is further desirable to provide such a mount that is minimally or elastically pleasing regardless of interaction with such systems therewith. It is also further desired to provide a mounting arrangement that can be quickly and conveniently interacted with by users and/or other service personnel. The present invention discloses an assembly and method of forming such a mount.